The chemical compositions of flavors are quite complex. An example of a complex flavor composition is cheese. Free low molecular weight fatty acids such as butyric, caproic, caprylic and capric are important components of cheese flavor. Liebich, H. M. et al, 1970, J. Chromat. Science, 8, 355 suggests that free fatty acids are the basic components of cheese flavor. In cheeses such as Parmesan and Romano, they constitute the critical flavor components of the profile. Their role in Cheddar cheese has not been as well defined as for Parmesan and Romano, but they are critical components, nonetheless.
Enzyme modified cheese (EMC) is cheese that has been treated with enzyme, usually lipases and proteases, to produce an intense cheese flavor. The role of the lipase enzymes is to split the butter fat triglyceride and release free fatty acids which contribute to the cheese perception of the product. EMC's are used extensively throughout the food industry to produce, enhance or develop cheese flavor profiles.
Recent food trends toward microwave cooking to prepare snacks such as popcorn, and minimally processed foods requiring limited preparation, involve heating and have increased the demand for flavors that can withstand the stress of these processes. Other convenient-to-prepare foods constitute an increasing percentage of new products. Flavors must be modified or redesigned to effectively perform under these conditions.
In microwave and other heating processes, flavor components can evaporate or distill off and produce an objectionable odor. This is more likely to occur in a flavor high in free fatty acids such as a cheese flavor. Since most cheese flavors will contain high levels of low molecular weight fatty acids, they are not suitable for microwave applications such as cheese popcorn. Very low water in microwavable foods such as popcorn enhance objectionable odors. Parmesan, Cheddar or Romano type flavors, high in low molecular weight free fatty acids, produce upon microwave heating objectionable odors described as dirty sock, baby burp or astringent and annoying. Such objectionable odors have a tendency to linger, absorb on clothes and skin, and persist for hours or even days.
There is a need to provide more heat stable flavor compositions containing a free fatty acid as an essential flavor component. This need is especially accentuated in view of the increasing trends toward microwave treatment of foods where flavors must be modified or redesigned to effectively perform under such special heating conditions.